poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailing to the Seven Seas, Pirates and Heroes Unite!
Sailing to the Seven Seas, Pirates and Heroes Unite! is the eleventh episode of the first season of Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary With Emperor Nogo creating a new pirate like shadow demon, the Mythic Rainbow and Pirate Force Rangers must work together to stop them both from causing chaos in the city. Plot Captain Whisker arrived at the dark realm/Emperor Nogo's offer a share of revenge The episode begins with Captain Whisker arriving at the dark realm, Emperor Nogo offered him to help him with their revenge against the Power Rangers. Arriving at the Unikingdom/Meeting the Priate Force Rangers and their friends Then, Raphael and his friends arrived at the Unikingdom to meet with their mentors and their friends when the Pirate Force Rangers arrived with theirs and got well acquanted with them. Warning Ralph and his friends about Captain Whisker/Making ready for the battle Soon enough, Emmett and his crew warned them about Captain Whisker seeking an alliance with Emperor Nogo. So, they argreed to work together and make ready for the battle of the century. Encountering Whisker and his Pirate Bots/The Power Rangers took action Suddenly, the rangers encountered Captain Whisker and his Pirate Bots as they had to tack action. Raphael and Emmett saved each other's lives/Regrouping at the Unikingdom However, Raphael and Emmett saved each other's lives from every danger. Soon, they all ahve to regroup at the Unikingdom into safety. A plan to outthink Emperor Nogo and Captain Whisker/Never give up the heroic way Back at the Unikingdom, Ralph, Emmett, and their friends came up with a plan to outthink Emperor Nogo and Captain Whisker. So, the started to never give up the heroic way. Begin the Mythic Rainbow and Pirate Force Team Up/Fighting off Captain Whisker Back in the game, the Mythic Rainbow and Pirate Force begin their Team Up against Captain Whisker. Unleashing the Kraken Bots and the Shadow Giants/Preparing the Ultrazord Team Up Then, the Kraken Bots and the Shadow Giants were unleashed by Nogo and Whisker as they cause the havoc in the city. With that, it was time for the rangers to begin their Ultrazord Team Up. Preparing the final attacks into one/Wiping out the beasts/Captain Whisker's capture Without hesitation, the rangers worked up their teamwork and prepared the final attack and wiping out the Kraken Bots and the Shadow Giants. With the beasts down, they captured Captain Whisker. The Power Rangers won the battle once again/The Pirate Force Rangers keep in touch Finally, the Power Rangers celebrated their victory after winning the battle. As Ralph and his friends said their goodbyes, the Pirate Force Rangers vowed to keep in touch. Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Mentors *Faragonda *Eldora *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Avalon *Griselda *Griffin *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Frederick *Toad Priscilla *King George *Queen Harmony *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile The Mythic Animals Allies *Max Parker *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne *Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Roy, Andy and Thoren *Miele, Selina, Mirta, Galatea, Politea, Tine, Irina, Nikki, Maggie, Laura, Gia, Litea, Rosa, Shasha, Autonna, Sofia, Chelsea, Teresa, Sarah, Hayley, Alice, Lolina, Karina, Katy, Kylie, Priscilla, Francine, Ahisa, Lavigne, Amaryl, Anastacia, Kimmy, Silicya, Kadija, Oritensia, Selene, Sandra, Miky, Lin Poo, Kaie, Anemone, Sakura, Francis, Nova, Diaspro, Lily, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Lucy *Ron, Hippocampus, Big-Eared Bear, Zaba, Swinka, Sowa, Salamandra, Ryba, Ptak, Piesek, Pandamala, Mrowkojad, Lasica, Kret, Krab, Koala, Jezozwier, Hipcio, Dzik and Delfin *Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pauline, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Nabbit, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Green Toad, Cyan Toad, Orange Toad, Purple Toadette, Orange Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Blue Toadette and Yellow Toadette *The Sprixie Princesses *Kiko and Pepe *Cassie the Pink Bunny and Sparkles the Yellow Duckling *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo *Knut *Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Cherie and Caramel *Martino, Pam, Livy, Morpho, Fixit, Plasto, Camilla, Molla, Giga, Jolly, Glim, Chammelia, Zing and Blinky *Mary Bell, Vivian, Yuri, Ken, Bongo, Tap, Chris, Bobby, Lucas, Ribbon and Chacha *Jankenman, Aikko, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Redfeather Civilians * Villains *Emperor Nogo *Master Frown and Brock Trivia * Transcripts *Sailing to the Seven Seas, Pirates and Heroes Unite! Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5